A NotSoHappyMoment
by no-more-drama-girl
Summary: Okay so basically this is when Brandon is finally going to ask Nikki out, but Nikki is kind of confused of what she should say.Please write reviews so I can know if i should keep writing or not.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

It's 4th Period and I just found out from my friend that Brandon is going to ask me out!*squeal*

Oh I can't wait especially because today is Valentine's Day. During 6th period we're going to have a party and I think that's when he's going to ask me. The only thing that's stopping me is the thought of my parents. What if they find out? Will they ever trust me again? Should I secretly date him? All these questions keep making me consider my answer.

***RING!***

That's the lunch bell got to go.

While in line I hear someone calling my name

"Nikki!", called from behind me. It was my best friends Chloe and Zoey. They were the ones that told me that Brandon was going to ask me out.

"So are you going to say yes?", asked Chloe.

"Yeah you better say yes!", exclaimed Zoey.

"Well I-I don't know yet I'm still thinking about it", said my confused self.

We went to go sit down and eat when I see Brandon coming over to our table. My heart started beating out of my chest. I felt like I was going to die right there on the spot. Was he going to ask me right now?

What should I say?

"Hey guys", said Brandon

"Hi!", we all said in unison.

"Um...can I talk to you for a second", Brandon said to me.

"Sure", I said. Chloe and Zoey winked at me. I rolled my eyes back at them.

"Um... so how are you?", Brandon asked me.

"I'm good what about you?", I asked nervously.

"Well um can I ask you something?", he asked without even looking in my eyes.

"Sure what happened?", I asked him.

"Um well I was wondering if you want to go out with me?", he asked as if I was going to slap him or something.

"Um..."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to say. My head was scrambled with the thoughts of my parents and how much I really want to be with him. I didn't respond to him, I just stood there silent. I saw Zoey waving her hands behind Brandon while mouthing the words "Say Yes!". Chloe was just looking at her and giggling. I knew I had to say something or else I would look like a complete dork. Even though I am, but he doesn't need to know that.

" Um... I-I um..YES!", I finally said with the sudden confidence in me.

"Oh um...okay that's great", he said while smiling at me. There was an awkward silent between us until Zoey and Chloe came over.

"Hi guys! What are you two talking about?", asked Zoey.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all", I said.

***RING***

Thank god! Saved by the bell. I couldn't live just standing there in awkward silence. It was time to go to 5th period and take my nap on top of my desk. I then remembered that there was still the Valentine's party in 6th period and dozed off. I started dreaming of how my life would be with Brandon, but then my parents popped up in my dreams and made me wake up. Maybe I should of said no to him. Hopefully I can stop thinking about my parents.

***RING***

Man! It's time for 6th period. When I walked in the room I saw the person I hate the most...MacKenzie Hollister and she was talking to Brandon or should I say flirting. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my desk. The party started and Brandon was with his guy friends while I was with Zoey and Chloe.

"So you said yes right?", asked Zoey.

"Did you, did you?", asked Chloe anxiously.

"Of course I did, but I'm not sure I made the right choice", I said with my head down.

"You did make a good one", said Zoey.

"Yeah, stop worrying about your parents", said Chloe.

" I'm trying to, but I just know if my mom finds out she's going to be very disappointed in me and I don't like when she's like that".

"Every things going to be okay", reassured Zoey.

Suddenly the music stopped playing and the lights turned on. It was time to go home and lucky that today is FRIDAY! My favorite day of the week. I went and hugged my friends good-bye and I even said bye to Brandon.

This whole weekend I was texting Brandon and I don't like it when my mom sees me texting because then she asks "Who are you texting", and I say "My friend". Of course that doesn't stop her. This happened to me on Sunday. I was texting Brandon when my mom walked in my room without knocking.

" Who are you texting?", she asks with a smile on her face. This time I decided to say who I was texting.

"My friend Brandon", I replied.

"Your friend? Or your boyfriend? Because you know that you' re not suppose to have one", she said with a serious tone. My heart started pounding. She doesn't know does she?

"Just a friend", I said hoping that she wouldn't ask anything else. Luckily she didn't and I started feeling guilty for lying to her. I think I have to break up with him. I know it's been only like 3 days, but I can't live with lying to her. I know what I have to do.

That Monday morning at school I tried to go up to him, but I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Hour after hour kept on passing by and I still didn't tell him. It was finally 6th period and I still didn't tell him.

***RING***

Okay that's it I have to tell him, but I can't. I know I just tell Zoey to go and tell him. I know it's a little cowardly, but I really don't wanna tell him.

I told Zoey and she didn't like my idea, but she went to do it anyway. So I guess that's it. I broke up with the guy I really liked, Brandon.*sigh*

**Okay guys that's it for now. If you haven't noticed Nikki is really me and Brandon is this guy I liked. There's more drama coming soon and remember I basing every story on a piece of my life. Yours truly, no-more-drama-girl.:)**


End file.
